Web browsing and communications such as email, voice communications, and instant messages are tasks that user engage in by interacting with separate user interfaces. When a user selects a hyperlink that identifies a request in an email message, the email client opens a browser to send the request based on a URL identified by the hyperlink. This switching back and forth between applications with different user interfaces is not ideal. Further, a request sent by a browser is time restricted. That is, web browsers operate with time constraints in which a response must be received. Otherwise, the browser processes a non-response as an error. Many tasks do not require such time restrictions. Some tasks take relatively long periods of time. For example, a process of applying for a mortgage requires tasks that may take hours to days to be performed. Web browsers are not well-suited to provide a user interface for such tasks.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for browsing via a communications agent.